The Runaway Twin
by Bowling4real
Summary: Harry and Bella Potter are back for their sixth year at Hogwarts, but things have changed. Can Harry and Bella get past the issues that are going to arise with this final year? Will Bella and Fred's relationship last with the unknown future that lies ahead of them? What plans does Voldemort have for Bella? Sequel to The Potter Twins. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT.


Harry and Bella Potter are back for their sixth year at Hogwarts, but things have changed. Can Harry and Bella get past the issues that are going to arise with this final year? Will Bella and Fred's relationship last with the unknown future that lies ahead of them? What plans does Voldemort have for Bella? Sequel to The Potter Twins. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT.

**Okay so like I said at the end of the last book I am not too fond of the sixth Harry Potter book or movie what so ever, so I am going to change some things. First of all for the purpose of the story the twins are going to be 17 instead of 16, so instead of being born in July they were born in September setting them back a year. Also, because I didn't kill off Sirius in the last book like J.K. Rowling some of the events in the book will not happen like the conversation about Sirius's will or house. So here we go, the sequel to The Potter Twins. I really hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think about it. **

The Runaway Twin

Chapter 1

**Third Person**

The cool summer's air was something that she should be used to by now considering she used to live in Forks, Washington, but for some reason she was unable to get use to London's cold tenor. This summer has been unusually cold for London and she could tell that no one was too happy about it. This was the first time Angela had been out of Washington let alone the United States. She was supposed to be a wizarding family by the name of the Weasleys. She could remember when she found out from her aunt, well more like her half aunt, that she was needed in London that Bella needed her. She didn't understand at the time what she was saying and why something seemed off about her.

Angela was the only wizard in the family her parents both being muggles. Angela had attended the Salem Witches' Institute until she was 14 when her parents decided that they no longer wanted her to attended the wizarding school or learn anymore magic. Angela's mom was not happy that her half-sister had suddenly showed up and asked her daughter to move to London to attend yet another school involving witchcraft. Her mom finally let her go when she learned that it was to help Bella because her mom had grown to care for the girl before she had suddenly vanished.

When she made it to the airport main area she saw a family of about seven standing with a sign with her name written on it. She grabbed her bags and made her way over to them. You could obviously tell that at least six of them were related in some way, while one looked to be the outsider in appearance but just as much a part of the family. As she made her way other the mother of the family rushed forward.

"You must be Angela Weber!" she exclaimed. "Let me take your luggage. I'm Molly Weasley by the way."

"Hi," Angela shyly told the family.

When the two women finally reached the rest of the family she was promptly introduced to everyone, the father, Arthur Weasley, the twins, Fred and George Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and finally Harry Potter. So she assumed correctly when she thought Harry was not related to the others. When they arrived at the house that she would be staying for the rest of the summer before going off to Hogwarts, she decided to ask them if they knew Bella.

"I was wondering if you guys know someone by the name of Bella Swan?" she asked the kids of the family.

"We don't know a Bella Swan," one of the twins she assumed was George said.

"But we do know a Bella Potter," the other twin finished.

She immediately became disappointed. She didn't understand why she was here of they didn't know who Bella was. She could hear the others talking but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. She had to figure out why her aunt sent her here, she had to find and protect Bella at all costs. She was brought out of her haze when she heard Ginny say "You look sad," to Harry. She looked up to see the saddened look upon the Potter boys features.

"I'm just worried about Bella," Harry told the group. "I know she is supposed to be with Remus and the wolves, but I just think that something is off. Yeah I've gotten letters but I haven't seen her and I just feel that something truly is off. Something just isn't right about the situation and I really don't like it."

Meanwhile somewhere in London Bella was sitting in her new room her hand resting on her stomach. She couldn't believe how her life turned out to be. When she was younger her only thoughts were getting away from the Dursley's and now that was all she wanted to do. She couldn't believe that she was here that she had turned on the only family member that mattered to her. So much has changed for Bella since the summer began, and she knew that she wasn't the same person as she was at the beginning of the summer.

She remembers the day her life first began to change. The day she realized that she would have to leave everything she knew behind and do the unthinkable. The day was clear in her mind it was a day that would be the happiest, but also the saddest day of her life.

_Flashback_

_Bella was thinking about everything that had occurred over the summer, but tensed at hearing the door to the shed open. She relaxed upon seeing her Aunt Petunia in the door way, but immediately tensed at the look on her aunt's face. She didn't want things to go back to the way they were. Things were slightly better now, and she was glad to be able to really get to know her aunt._

"_What's wrong?" she finally chanced asking, her voice barely above a whisper that Petunia almost didn't hear the question._

"_The doctor called," she responded to the terrified girl. "Your blood results finally came back."_

"_What's wrong," Bella interrupted her aunt pleading to be told the information that she desperately wanted to know. "Why have I been so sick lately?"_

"_Bella I am so sorry," her Aunt Petunia began. Bella immediately began to break down in tears already thinking the worst. "Bella you're pregnant."_

_Bella slowly looked up at her aunt. "I'm having a baby? I'm going to be a mom?"_

_End Flashback_

Bella knew that her Uncle Vernon would beat her until she lost the baby if he ever found out that she was pregnant. Her initial feelings were those of fear, afraid of being a parent and having to take care of another person's life, afraid of what her uncle would do if he ever found out, afraid that Fred would abandoned her and her child, afraid of what Voldemort would be capable of doing, but most of all afraid she would lose her child in the war.

Despite all of her fears, she wanted this child. People may think she was young, but she was ready to take care of the child growing in her stomach. Lost in her thoughts Bella rubbed her stomach noticing the small bump that was beginning to form. After that moment she needed to make decisions to protect her baby, and the first thing she needed to do was get away from her horrific uncle. That issue turned out to be a lot easier than expected. She remembers the day so clearly almost as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Bella was sitting in the shed trying to come up with a plan to get out of the Dursley's. It has been a week since Bella found out that she was pregnant with Fred's baby. She wanted to tell Fred, but she is afraid that he is going to leave her. Bella knows that Fred loves her, and that he would love the baby regards of the fact that they weren't married and were way too young to be parents. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the shed door open until she heard someone say her name. _

"_Bella" the voice said again. Bella looked up to find her Aunt Petunia standing in the door way. She had a bag that looked to be heavy and contained food and other necessities. She also had a suite case with her as well._

"_What's going on?" she questioned her aunt. She had an idea of where this conversation was going, but she wasn't as sure as she would like._

"_You have to leave," Petunia sharply responded coming forward and helping to lift her tired body off the floor. "Vernon can't find out. If he did he would kill the baby, and I can't have that." Petunia seemed genuinely concerned about Bella and the baby. Vernon never hurt Petunia like he did Bella, but that didn't mean he wouldn't start especially if he thought she was hiding something from him._

"_Where am I going to go?" Bella questioned. Bella had no real assets. The only place she could really go was he parent's old house, but she did think she could live there and not think about the situation everyone was in._

"_You're going to Hogwarts," she responded sharply. She really did not want to be caught by Vernon doing this. "The headmaster and your godfather will be waiting for you a couple blocks down to take you there, but you have to avoid anybody seeing or noticing who you are because if Vernon finds out we're both in trouble."_

_End Flashback_

That night had been the most thrilling and scariest day of her life. She didn't know whether she would turn a corner and run into someone she shouldn't have and be dragged back to the Dursleys. When she saw Remus and Dumbledore she immediately jumped into Remus' arms crying for multiple reasons. She was so embarrassed because she believed that she had failed all that her parents had done for her, but Remus just held her whispering "It is okay. Everything is going to be okay. Your parents would still be so proud of who you have become. Nothing can ever change how we feel about you. We love you so much Bella never forget that."

That night was the night everything changed for Bella. She knew things would, but never expected what did happen. Remus kept to his word still loving her and still standing by her despite the situation she found herself in. She just hopes that Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of her friends stand by her as well even though she has no idea what is still to come. Now her only hope of staying alive lied in the hands of the one person she never thought she would be able to trust, and for that she was afraid.

**Okay so that was the first chapter of the sequel. I am so sorry it took so long to finally publish it. After returning to school after my trip to Poland my computer broke and it took 5 weeks for Best Buy to fix my computer, and all my stuff for this story is on my computer so I was unable to write anything. Sadly, this is only half of what I wanted to originally post but I feel ending it here adds more suspense for the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter let me know what you guys think I really love hearing what you guys, my readers, thoughts were when you were reading this chapter. Once again sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy!**

**~Bowling4real~**


End file.
